


She (Means Everything to Me)

by Bean101



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie is pretty, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Lesbian Richie Tozier, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Richie Tozier is a Mess, She - Dodie, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, richie is a sapphic bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean101/pseuds/Bean101
Summary: Eddie falls asleep, Richard is a Colossal Lesbian.***Just serving some sapphic fluffy reddie for the soul.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	She (Means Everything to Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asexualcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexualcat/gifts).



> I'm a HUGE lesbian (like holy shit man WOman yoknow??) and Richie can relate so here is me living vicariously through my son. Enjoy ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ <3
> 
> Asexualcat is a very berry bean who is amazing. They are an amazing writer and super duper cool.

_~Am I allowed to look at her like that~_

Richie was totally and utterly screwed. 

Richie’s brain has short-circuited, it has left the building. Shit like this usually doesn’t happen at all or it pops up once (or one thousand times) in her most cherished fantasies, but here she was, laying on the hammock in the clubhouse with Eddie sprawled out on top of her. Dead asleep with her head nestled into Richie’s chest. Her left arm hanging out of the hammock and her right arm tucked in at her side. Her perfectly brushed chestnut brown hair cascades down her daisy yellow graphic tee shirt and pooling at her lower back. 

Just 10 minutes ago they were wrestling as to who would get most of the hammock. The usual fierce and fiery nature that she possesses extinguished with the power of sleep. Come to think of it Richie couldn’t remember the last time Eddie has ever looked so peaceful. Her overbearing mother always keeps her on edge, making her paranoid of everything that breaths or exists. All your mom jokes aside, Sonia Kaspbrak is a big bitch. It’s unlike Eddie to take a nap while they were hanging out, but hey Richie wasn’t complaining. There is no worry on her face, no pain, just contentment and comfort. Her strawberry lips were slightly parted and every time that she exhaled the warm air tickles at Richie’s skin. If Richie believed in heaven, this probably would be it. She takes a moment to thank all her lucky stars and good deeds (bare minimum good deeds) for this moment. 

Richie takes one of her shaky hands and gently combs her fingers through Eddie’s soft delicate hair. Eddie sighed happily and Richie couldn’t contain the smile that tugged at her lips. This was all that Richie ever wanted. Hell, this was all Richie ever needs. Eddie in her arms, not a care in the world, not a sound in but her gentle breathing. 

No matter what Eddie says, hurtful or sweet, Eddie is Richie’s life, Eddie is Richie’s home.

_~She means everything to me~_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥


End file.
